What are friends for?
by bansheecall
Summary: Amanda gets a visit from a friend and gets a shock R/R please
1. Default Chapter Title

What are friends for?  
Part 1  
  
The plane had landed a half a hour ago Mark and Amanda waited for Trish to come though. Finally she came though "Hey slapper" Trish called Amanda laughed giving her friend a hug "I give you slapper! Your the one with the kid"   
"Yea, yea, yea all right"  
"Now what's this thing this so important that you've come from Dublin Ireland to New York America to tell me?"  
"I'll tell you when I get back to the hotel we can talk there" Trish looked worried. Amanda looked at Trish.  
"Yea O k a y. We'll wait till we get there but I get the felling I'm not going to like the sound of it."  
Trish looked sheepishly and Amanda "We'll see when we get to the hotel. Any way where's this man of yours?"  
"He's over there he's giving us a lift back to the hotel" She said has she picked up Trish's baby out of her pram "Hello sweetheart how are you. You being good for your Mammy?"  
The baby laughed trying to get Amanda's hair.  
Amanda introduced Trish to the Undertaker they picked up her bags and got in the car.  
  
"So come on hit me with it we'll back at the hotel now you said when we get back here"  
Trish took a deep breath "OK...er...I've left home"  
Amanda's jaw dropped "You've WHAT!"  
"I've left home you was the first person I could think of to come to"  
"I knew I wasn't going to like this"  
"But wait there's more I'm having a child again"  
"YOUR...WHAT...that's great...I think! The thing is where are you going to live?"  
"I don't know"  
Amanda sighed "I'll work something out for you"  
Trish smiled "Thanks Manda"  
"Come on Chris and David are going to be so happy to see you!"  
  
"HEY" Trish shouted  
"OH GOD NO WAY! IT'S NOT? WHAT YOU DOING HERE?" Chris asked   
"YOUR MEANT TO BE IN DUBLIN!"  
"It's along Story"  
Amanda introduced her to Lita, Hardys, and Chyna.  
"Nice to meet you" Chyna said Amanda not stop talking about you  
"Did she tell you about Macdonelds in Dublin?"  
"Suit up! I was tied OK?" Everyone started to laugh.  
"Yeah very Tied!"  
  
"So are we hitting the town or what?" Trish asked  
"Not the way you are!"  
"AWWWW come on Amanda didn't stop me first time round!"  
"That was first time round"  
"I won't drink promise"  
"I'll see what the others want to do. You can come to WWF New York if you want. I'm meant to be there tonight any way with Loinhearts"  
"Is it a night club?"  
"Well...yea...I guess"  
"Right then that's where we are going"  
"How long are you here for?"  
"I don't know till I can get a place of my own."  
"This is going to be crazy isn't it"  
"You better believe it girl. So who's going tonight?"  
Amanda thought about it "I'm not sure me, you, Chyna, Chris, David, Lita, Matt, Jeff, Mark and I think we are meeting up with Andrew, Adam, Christian, Billy Gunn, and Get Rowdy K-Kick and Road Dogg and 2 cool.  
"Great some what I've seen they seem like a laugh but who's Adam and Andrew?"  
"OOPS I keep forgetting you don't know there real names Adam Copperland is Edge and Andrew Martin is Test Adam and Andrew are my cousins so we all hang out together"  
Trish stood up and started to unpack her bag "What about RTC and this new ministry?"  
Amanda stiffened "They stay well away from me they keep saying Hell's coming the only one I've had matches with is RTC."  
Trish Smiled "Good well if I'm having a kid or not they won't get passed me we'll look after you"  
Amanda smiled "Thanks but believe me I don't think that any one will be able to stop them when they come together"  
A knock came on the door Amanda opened it "You ready Sis?"  
"Yea come on lets go"  
They all walked out of the room locking the door behind them.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

What are friends for?   
Part2  
  
Amanda, Trish and the rest all jumped in the limousine that had been sent for them it fitted them all in, just.  
Chris's phone rung "Hello?   
"Chris? Andrew how's it going?"  
"Oh hi cuz how's it going there?"  
"OH it's going fine I mean Albert has just turned up!"  
"What? Albert turned up? Man he has some nerve"  
"Tell me about it but wait for this guess who he's with"  
"Hit me"  
"Steph and HHH"  
"WHAT HE'S WITH THAT HO? Well takes on to know one I guess, why is he suddenly so friendly with them?"  
"I don't know but he can't be up to any good that's for sure"  
"OK Cuz we'll about 5-10 minutes away so I'll see you soon"  
"All right mate...uh oh, oh..."  
"What?"  
"Chris this is going to be one hell of a night!"  
"Why?"  
"RTC and the new Ministry are here has well...OH..."  
"WHAT?"  
"There sat with Albert, Steph and HHH."  
Chris looked at Amanda "What?" She asked  
"Chris I don't think Amanda should come"  
"I'll tell her talk latter cuz be careful"  
"Later"  
"Amanda I think you should go back"  
"Go back?"  
"RTC ministry have just walked in"  
"Like hell I'm going back I'm not letting them think I'm scarred of them"  
"Amanda..." Taker said  
"Don't start ganging up on me. I'm not going back and that has Mick would say is final! Screw RTC, Screw the Ministry. I'm passed caring I'm not going to let them get to me any more"  
Chyna, Lita, and Trish looked worried has Matt, Jeff, Taker, David and Chris tried to talk her out of going "No, No, No"  
"Do you have to be so stubborn?"  
"Yes. I got it from you" Amanda said laughing kissing her bothers cheek has she got out. "Any way we'll going to be in a great big group do you really think they'll try something?"   
  
Chyna took hold of Chris's arm "Hey you ok?"  
"Yea I just wish..." Smiling Chyna give him a hug.  
"I know Chris but she's not a little girl any more she's a grown woman and she has a point we out number them "  
"I know" Chris said "It's just I keep seeing the little girl who I walked to school with, who I beat up other kids for, it's as she doesn't need me any more"  
"She'll always need you Chris your her bother"  
"Yea, your right"  
"I know that's why you love me"  
"Don't push it!" He said giving her a kiss they went inside.  
  
Inside there was a ton of people in. They could hear the Michael Hays warming the crowd up. "Now the moment you have all been waiting for after you see them you will never evvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvver be the same again ladies and Gentlemen the Loinhearts."  
Their music started Trish didn't go out on stage until Amanda turned back and waved for her to "Hi guys, well what a year it's been for you. Amanda both you and Chyna have had you wars with the RTC ministry Chyna you being put on the sick list and Amanda after what they did to you"  
Chyna and Amanda nodded Chyna pushing Amanda near the Mike. "Er...Well the way I see it is at first what they did to me really got to me and effected me but now I'm moving on and if it means I have to kick the asses again so be it. I'll keep on doing it. Hey there keeping me in a job"  
The audience started cheering "And has soon has I'm ready" Chyna rested her arm on Amanda's shoulder. "Me and Manda here will end the RTC Ministry"  
"I hope so and Amanda who's your friend?"  
"This is my pen pal and best friend Trish Cuffe"  
Just then the some music started up Amanda rolled her eyes "Ready"  
"You know Amanda Jericho you had a chance" Stephen Richard's said "You could have become a part of the good flight but no you took the wrong path. If we can't have you then we'll take something more dear to your and you my daring are going to have to work it out for yourself. If you won't join us maybe some one else will. I mean your friend Ambi was just to easy so weak minded are all the people you "hang out" with like that?"  
Amanda looked at Stephen "Hell is on you and like it or not there is nothing you can do about it you will join us. Let me introduce you to the newest members Albert, Stephanie and HHH." The audience was shocked. "Welcome to hell" With that he walked off  



	3. Default Chapter Title

What are friends for?  
Part 3  
  
Amanda sat on the wall near the sea she watched the waves come in and go out crashing on the rocks. Her heart was heavy has long has she was around she was putting the lives of the people she loved in danger but she wasn't one to run away. If the RTC Ministry did anything to Chris, Chyna, David, Hardys Lita, Owen, Trish or Mark, she would go Crazy. "You OK?" Amanda turned round  
"Hi Debra how are you?"  
"I'm fine you?"  
"I'm okay what you doing up so soon in the morning?"  
"I needed to think"  
"About what happened?"  
"Yeah"  
"Your not thinking of running are you?"  
"I think they would be best if I did"  
"WHAT AMANDA!?! NO girl don't do it please don't. Girl everyone here is in love with you everyone loves you just think about it..."  
"Debra, I have thought about it. I thought bout nothing else since last night"  
"What about Taker and the Loinhearts? Mark loves you, Chris loves having his kid sister here has dose David. Chyna has taken to you. Your not one to run"  
"Please don't make this any harder for me then it all ready is I have to do what I have to do"  
Amanda got in the car she brought "Tell them all take care I'll ring them when I get to where I'm going."  
"Where you off to?"  
"I don't know"  
"Promise me that you'll tell them first"  
"I will"   
With that she pulled away.  
"Take care hon"  
  
Amanda took the back way back in to the hotel she went up to her room and packed her bag. She wrote a letter telling them why she was leaving.  
  
"Any one seen Amanda?" Test asked  
"Not this morning" Chris said  
"She's probably still in bed! I'll go get her" Trish said  
"Funny she usually the one getting us up" Edge said  
"Yeah remember the sleep over you had?" Chris asked  
David, Christen, and Test all started to laugh has Edge pulled a face.   
"Why what happened?" Undertaker asked  
"We was ten or eleven at the time about she was five, Edge here was having a birthday party. Any way, we was all a sleep but could hear her waking up. So she goes over to Edge 'cousin Adam, cousin Adam I need some sodi, cousin Adam I need a glass of sodi please cousin Adam wake up I really needs a glass of sodi.' Edge wouldn't wake up so she went into the bathroom got a big bowl of water and pored it all over Edge she got her drink any way"  
"She didn't!" Lita said shocked  
"She did"  
"It wasn't funny! It took me weeks to get the carpet dry!"  
They all burst out laughing.  
"Guys she's gone Amanda's gone!"  
"WHAT?"  
"She's gone" She handed the letter to Chris.  
  
"Dear Loinhearts,  
I really don't know where to start this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. I fell that it would be better if I left I don't want to but if it gets the RTC ministry off your back then it's worth it. I'll miss you all. Please when I know where I'm going bring Owen to visit me let me know when the wedding is I'll come back for that.  
Keep kicking RTC's asses for me I'll phone you when I get to where ever it is I'm going. Please don't come after me. Tell Mark I love him and give Owen a hug for me  
All my love  
Amanda  
  
"Her phones turned off or she's not answering to our numbers" Lita said.  
"Who's number doesn't she have in the WWF?" Asked Test  
"SHANE'S!" Val smiled has he saw them running to find Shane.  
  
"So sweet little Amanda has done a runner" Paul said with a smile  
"She can not get to far away"  
"Don't worry Kane, Ambi you go find her bring her back here"  
"OH fail us and you will be punished"  
"Don't come back till you have her."  
Kane looked at Ambi. Ambi nodded they left the room.  
  
"Shane!"  
"HEY Test man how are you?"  
"Fine could we use your mobile?"  
"Sure shoot"  
"Thank Shane'o. No, no answer"  
"What 's up?"  
"Amanda's done runner"  
"No! Have you seen Dad?"  
"No we didn't think he would want to be disturbed with Steph Joining RTC last night"  
"UMMM good point I'll have a word with him"  
  
Chris's phone rang "Amanda?"  
"No it's Shane, still no word?"  
"No I wish she wasn't so highly strung"  
"She has a fire inside her alright. Listen dad said he'll call a meeting"  
"Great till then me, David and Mark's going to a radio station that Amanda always listens to"   
  
David sat behind the wheel of the jeep Chris sat next to mark "You OK?" He asked  
"Yeah I just hope she is"  
"Me to, me to" Chris said looking out the window.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

What are friends for?  
Part 4  
  
Chris jumped out of the Jeep "Bro, you do release that they may not see us"  
"Don't worry Neil is a old friend of mine back from my days in the ECW"  
"What do you think Mark has he got any hope?"  
Mark smiled "I hope so"  
"Your really missing her aren't you?"  
"Like Crazy"  
"I should have seen this coming really me, Manda, and Chris where lucky we all got on well has kids. When Amanda was felling low she would just pack her bag and go off some where. We all thought we knew each other what each other was thinking I guess you can't..." Mark nodded trying to keep the tears coming down his cheeks his eyes starting to burn. David wasn't sure if he saw a few fall but didn't say anything.  
"Come on we can go up he's going to see us"  
  
"Hey over here hey" Mick and Debra waved over to the two people who had walked in.  
"Any news?" Debra asked  
"No not let"  
"Chris, David and Mark have gone to a radio station to see if they can contact her though there"  
"Good, Good and what about the RTC ministry?"  
"Well they are getting ready to try and take her again but there is someone else behind them"  
"The higher power?"  
"Maybe I don't know I've never seen his face"  
"You've done well thank you ever so much"  
They stood up has they left Ivory and goodfather followed them.  
"What do you think?" Debra asked  
"We've got a problem"  
  
"OK now on Wish FM we have the Loinhearts in the studio Chris Jericho, David Jericho and the Undertaker with a message for some one special. Over to you guys" The DJ passed the mike over to David.  
"Amanda if your listening come back please we need you"  
"Without you there's no Y2J" Chris added  
"and without you and Y2J there's no loinhearts" Mark said  
  
Amanda turned the radio up so she could hear what they where saying. She felt the tears fill up at the back of her eyes she pulled over onto the hard shoulder. Drying her face looked for a tape putting on a song called it's gonna be me. She felt the fire burning inside her again. Her green blue started to dance a smile came across her face. She frond herself laughing at herself she dyed her eyes shacking her head she went to the next turn off she turned her car round and went back.  
  
Kane and Ambi walked in to the arena Ivory and Goodfather stepped out in fount of them Kane pushed Ambi out the way "RUN" he shouted Ambi did has she was told.  
  
They all sat in the dressing room Mark walked round and round when a knock came on the door Chyna and Trish looked at each other Matt opened the door "KANE!" Kane fell on the floor  
"Where's The Undertaker?"  
"Oh god look he's covered in blood"  
Mark walked over "who did this to you?"  
"Goodfather and Ivory they found out that Ambi and I was working for Mick. Brother please remove my mask it is sticking to my face"  
"What?"  
"Please" Mark lifted his bothers head up undoing the lace that held his mask on the all looked away not knowing what to expect.  
"Chyna can you pass me some wipes please, I'll need some lint and warm water has well"  
Chyna passed him the things he needed they watched has Mark cleaned the blood off Kane's face. When he had done he put Kane's long hair so that it covered his face. "You don't need stitches it is a deep cut though"  
Kane sat up keeping his head down turned a chair round so that he had his back to them.   
No one said any thing just all looked at each other.  
Mark washed Kane's mask "Are you coming to the meeting?" Mark asked  
"No my mask won't be dry in time"  
"OK we should get a move on"  
  
Ambi ran down the street ivory reached out getting hold of her hair a car stopped the next thing Ambi knew was Ivory being pulled off "AMBI GET IN" jumping in the car drove off.  
"Amanda?"  
"What was all that about"  
"I'll tell you later"  
  
In the meeting Vince sat with Shane.  
"Something has to be done" Scotty called out.  
"I mean I'm sick of RTC telling us what we can do what we can't do and with the Ministry they can do anything" said Teri.  
All the WWF superstars nodded in agreement  
Shane held his hands up "I think the we should think about finding Amanda first. Chris any news?"  
"No maybe she didn't hear the broadcast"  
"She did" Everyone turned round "and the way I see it is with out the lionhearts there's no Amanda Jericho"  
They all hugged her Ambi walked in "Ivory attacked her Ambi tell them what you just told me.  
"Myself and Kane was hired by Mick to get inside RTC and the new Ministry. We made them think I was easy to break but I didn't break at all is Kane alright?"  
Chyna smiled "He's fine he's in our dressing room"  
"May I see him"  
"I'll take you"  
"Wait" Austin said "We still don't know who's behind this"  
Ambi looked at Vince "It's you Vince your the one behind all of this"  
"Dad?"  
"OK so it's me big deal I want it all the power..."  
"Dad your the owner of the WWF you have all the power in the world"  
"No I don't I want it all why that's why Steph came this time I want everything"  
With that he ran away.  
"I think he's snapped" Austin said  
"You OK Shane?" Trish asked  
"Yea I think so I just can't..."  
"I think you should ask for full ownership of the WWF" Lita recommended  
"He tired to tell us that mum was the lose screw but it's not it's him and he's got Steph on his side. Thanks Lita I will"  
  
Amanda stood looking over New York city "I thought I lost you"  
Amanda smiled "what is it with you at hotel roofs?"  
Mark took hold of her "I could ask you the same thing. Don't you ever run on me like that again"  
"I'm sorry I got a little side tracked but I'm back no more running"  
"Good"  
"Is Kane all right?"  
"He's fine him and Ambi are getting on well I hope she doesn't mess him about like Tori did"  
They looked out onto the city about a hour later they where joined by the rest of team loinheart. This was where she belonged this was her home now and forever  



End file.
